space_castawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Crop List
This is the list of crops found in Space Castaway Sponge Celery "A type of native vegetable; supposedly nutritious. However, this vegetable has pours which soak up the celery in wet environments" Sponge Celery is a vegetable that appears in Jungles & Fields. It can be grown as a crop. In the spring, it acts as a common vegetable to find, giving 30% health. However, when placed in a wet environment (ex. Marshes) or when it rains, it will bubble up and be soggy, which takes away -15 of health it gives. To get it not soggy, you need to use a Sponge and take the water out of it. Culinary Uses As a plant itself, it can be cooked using the Burner and can be made into other culinary categories. Dandelion "This plant grows in Hot environments. While its leaves can be harvested, eating it can cause slight burns. Blowing it can cause seeds to blossom; good for harvesting more quickly" Dandelion is a weed that is found uncommonly in Fields and more commonly in Volcanic Lands. Dandelions are not quite edible. However it's leaves can be plucked. When the player carries a dandelion, they have the option to blow it. Blowing it causes dandelion seeds to scatter around and pluck themselves onto the surrounding area. This can only be done once, and the dandelion disappears. However, this can be useful for harvesting dandelion leaves. Culinary Uses For culinary uses, its leaves are a great use for making salad. However, when eating a dandelion as a whole, it will burn the player slightly. Trivia *Dandelions are a real life weed. **Their blowing mechanic is based on blowing dandelions in real life. The seeds will scatter around and then grow their own dandelion. Parsnip "This is a root vegetable that grows in Deserts. While not special in culinary uses, it is a great trading item." Parsnip is a root vegetable found in Deserts exclusively. They are rather normal plants with no special abilities or mechanic. However, they are a much needed trading tool. Culinary Uses Parsnip can be cooked, like normal natural foods. It is used in other dishes as well. Trading In villages, Parsnip is a widely wanted item. When asked to trade, there is a big chance they'll want Parsnip; and for a good price too. It is a good way to rack up on currency for village shops. Trivia *Parsnip's art was originally going to be for a horse radish, but it was scrapped since Parsnips fit the design more. *Parsnip is an actual vegetable in real life. Coarse Carrot "This is a root vegetable that grows strictly underground. It is a normal vegetable but also very rare to come across." Coarse Carrot is a root vegetable found in Caves and Ruins. It acts as a Horse Radish; being a fairly common root. Culinary Uses It is necessary to only eat this root by cooking it, since eating it will take health away. Trivia *The name comes from a PvZ plant by DigoBlaze12 Coconut (Plant Version) To see the Coconut Villageman, click here (link coming soon) Coconuts are a fruit that can be grown and is found in Beaches & Islands. Coconuts are found by cutting down Palm trees, found exclusively in Beaches & Islands. To eat them, you have to hack them with a Machete. more coming soon ex dee